


[Podfic of] Say I'm The Only Bee In Your Bonnet, by Laliandra

by shiningartifact



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningartifact/pseuds/shiningartifact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Where they meet <strike>waiting for</strike> on a train. For <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=10474155#t10474155">this prompt</a> at the kink meme and its <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/inception_kink/7339.html?thread=11442859#t11442859">super-adorable art fill</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Say I'm The Only Bee In Your Bonnet, by Laliandra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say I'm The Only Bee In Your Bonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109262) by [Laliandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laliandra/pseuds/Laliandra). 



To download, click **[HERE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/idswdb9c8525agw/Say_Im_The_Only_Bee_In_Your_Bonnet.mp3)** and then click to download the file.

Or you can listen here:

 

Enjoy! As always, I welcome any feedback you've got.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is an adorable story filled with banter and much flirting via crossword, and I was so pleased to get to podfic it. It is utterly delightful and smart and funny and sweet, as is its author.
> 
> I hope you like your present, darling, and I hope that you'll forgive me for my lack of Estuary vowels (or, you know, any English accent whatsoever). ♥♥♥
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted on Livejournal [here](http://shiningartifact.livejournal.com/30441.html).


End file.
